


Parker's Secret

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: Parker has a secret. And he's tired of hiding, fantasying about the guys he wants so badly. He wants to get in their pants, and that's what he's gonna do.





	1. Chapter 1

_*Ridgewood High, 2pm*_

Parker breathed out heavily, exhausted. He was leaning with a hand on his knee, gasping for air as rivets of sweat poured off him, pooling onto the shiny wooden floor of the gym. While the temperature was cold, the young Rooney boy felt as though the world was turning to lava. Sports definitely was _not_ his forte. However, thanks to Maddie he was the second best of the Rooney kids.

"Jeez..." He puffed, "How long have we... been running?" He nudged Reggie.

Reggie smirked at Parker, loving his moments of superiority. "C'mon Doctor P! I could run a still marathon!" The young boy roared. Sometimes he reminded Parker of Maddie. He patted Parker's back then set off running, determined to finish at least two more laps before the coach sent them off for the showers. He knew full well that Parker was watching with a pair of envious eyes as he made a clean turn around the corner of the court. Actually, everyone was watching. Like Parker, the class was exhausted.

_Damn, why am I the only runner in this place? Bet I could out run Maddie if I tried._

Once Reggie had finished his lap, the coach blew the whistle and motioned for them to head into the showers. He gave the dark-skinned boy a curt nod of approval.

Suddenly, Parker had a second wind and almost set off running. But he managed to stop himself. Barely.

"I hate having to shower here!" Complained a boy behind him, lazily dragging his feet. "I always feel like somebody's watching me, it's so creepy, ya know?" Parker couldn't help but smile. He had expected at least one person to notice he was staring at them.

The young Rooney jumped when someone tapped on his back, sending a quick chill down his spine. "What!?" He squealed, whipping around to see Reggie wearing a concerned expression.

"Look Doctor P, we all hate the showers but that doesn't mean you can block the door." Parker noticed he had been lost in thought and was standing in the doorway. "So could you, like, move? Now?" Reggie reached for the handle so Parker sheepishly moved aside.

"Sorry, just... um..." He trailed off.

While everyone dawdled inside the shower room, Parker stood awkwardly scratching the back of his head while they cast weird looks at him. Finally when everyone else was in, he followed. The room was split into two spate spaces. The typical change room with long benches running between the purple lockers, slightly smaller than the ones lining the halls. Some sported light coats of rust due to the use of the wrong type of metal, while others remained glistening. On the far wall there was a large opening leading to the showers themselves. On either side sat three separate stalls that were always rushed to. Though when the older students shared the same class time, they gained instant rights. Parker _loved_ those days, especially when Todd Stetson showed up, or was in the open area. Even the straight boys marvelled at his chiselled six-pack abs and bulging muscles of a god. Having the ego he did, he would often wink at them and flex just to show off.

The students stood around nervously, some tugging at their shirts and casting awkward glances to their friends looking for some support that went unfound. Splat, Parker's orange-haired friend, beckoned the Rooney over. "Hey, hey. Would it be gross if we just, like, didn't wash?" He asked, looking rapidly between Parker and Reggie, who watched him blankly. "You know, uh, just wet our hair and _say_ we washed!" Still no reaction. "Soap dodging, guys."

Parker snorted. "Dude, it's gross to walk around all day smelling like rotten cheese. Trust me, Joey smells like it _all_ _the time_!"

Reggie almost ripped the shirt from his body. "Yeah, Doctor P's right, dude. Gotta be clean for the ladies." he pointed to himself with his thumbs, nodding with a sly grin.

 _Is that all he thinks about?_ Parker though, rolling his eyes. _I hope not,_

"Whatever, you go be clean like little girls while _I_ walk out of here smelling like a man" Splat copied Reggie's nod. With that the orange-haired boy walked into the shower room, emerging a few seconds later with wet hair and a wild look on his face. "Dudes, dudes! _Todd Stetson_ is in there!" He quietly roared, shaking a finger at the door.

Parker felt his heart leap and his legs twitch. His entire body was raging at him to bolt into the room and marvel at the glorious god-like body of _the_ Todd Stetson. But, with a massive amount of restraint, he stayed still and shrugged. "So? Todd's a jerky jock, we've seen him showing off in there tons of times. It's not like anyone's gonna bolt into the room or anything." His voice picked up in pitch, though Reggie and Splat took no notice.

"Dang it, thought you'd go running, Parker." Splat slapped his knee. "Cause you're _always_ staring at Todd.

Parker's tanned cheeks fired up a deep red. "What!? No! I'm not gay Splat!" He shouted. To his luck everyone else was already in the showers so no one heard him shouting. "And everyone _has_ to look at everyone else, dude."

The orange-haired boy smiled. "Sure... _That's why you're so defensive_."

"Shut up."

"That's not a no-"

Reggie cut in and stepped between them, completely naked, so both looked away- though Parker didn't want to. "Whoa, whoa. Chill, dudes. C'mon Parker let's just go wash." He said in a calm voice, taking Parker's wrist. Parker followed without hesitation.

The two entered the shower at a fast pace and quickly crossed the room, hidden by steam that easily concealed them. But it was short lived, as the overhead vents brought everyone washing into full view, except for a station on the opposite side with a broken fan. Often it was as prised as the stalls, all of which were occupied by smug-faced kids relishing in their concealment. With a forced- and a little too fake sounding- sigh, Parker stepped under a stream of water.

Parker managed to snag a spot directly next to a stall. While his favourite place was either a stall or under the broken fan, he enjoyed this spot, too. If h turned to face the stall, no one could see him getting hard.

Water cascaded down his tan body, warm and welcome. He brushed some matted hair from his eyes and peered over his shoulders. No one was looking, so he let his mind wander. Seeing his classmates naked, exposed, helpless flooded his mind with dirty thoughts of what he would do to them. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as a mental image of Reggie bending him over and fucking his brains out leaked into his mind. He wanted so badly to jackoff, or even to drop to his knees then and there and suck Reggie in the showers. But he didn't. _Damn it, I've got to make this go down!_ Parker thought, realising it was almost time to get out of the shower. _Hmm... think of something you hate... Like... Broccoli._ Nothing. _Mom's vegan cooking._ Surprisingly, still nothing. Then it hit him. _Joey! Think about Joey!_ Thoughts of his geeky brother were being forced into his mind. Quickly he felt his erection begin to shrink. He breathed a sigh of relief. When it had finally gone, he looked over at Reggie. _Shit!_

Beside him, Reggie rubbed his dark skin with soap, making his body glisten lightly. His hands slowly lowered down to his crotch. The slippery, soft sensation made his body tingle and his cock grow hard. Embarrassed, which was rare for him, he turned in Parker's direction because he knew his friend wouldn't be one to judge him. But to his surprise, Parker's cock was hard too. He began to blush. _Can't let Doctor P see me like this_. Forcing something ugly into his mind, his erection too went down. When he looked up, Parker was looking at him.

_*Parker's room*_

Parker's hands snaked down his light brown body, following the small creases and lines of slowly forming muscles. He'd taken up running with Maddie, though she still beat him by miles in endurance. His shirt had been tossed to one side and his shorts pulled down, resting just below his crotch. A tent had grown in his underwear, but he kept from touching there yet. For now, he made small circles with his fingers around his belly button. It tickled, but he liked the tingling sensation.

His mind wandered and he found himself thinking about if Reggie liked being tickled. _Why am I think about him so much?_

He closed his eyes and let as small moan escape him. His hand slowly moved up to his light brown nipples, gently massaging his left nipple in a slow, circular motion. He occasionally gave it a light pinch, making a noise between a giggle and a moan. Unconsciously his other hand dropped to the painfully erect bulge in his underwear, palming the head through it's restraint. He moaned quietly, bucking up into his palm and moaning louder. "Ahh... Shit," He glanced across at the clock. Liv would be home soon. "Gotta be quick." He pulled the waistband down, letting it cup his small sparsely-haired balls.

His cock popped out happily, and he grabbed it quickly. He stoked it a few times slowly, and gradually picked up pace. He found a nice rhythm, carefully twisting his hand around his shaft. Sometimes he palmed the head, making him throw his head back in pleasure.

"Parker? I'm home!"

 _Shit shit shit!_ Parker's load shot across his chest, and without thinking he pulled back his clothes, just as his sister threw open the door.

"Hey Parker..."

Twisting around to look natural, Parker faced his sister, resting his head on his hand, supported by his elbow. "Heyyy~"

* * *

Meanwhile, Reggie was in his room dealing with his own problem. As his hand was moving onto his shaft, he was wondering why images of Parker kept coming through his mind. Soon he realized he thought he saw Parker not only hard but had a feeling that Parker saw him as well. Maybe he liked it. This just made his hand go faster onto his shaft and he finally shot his load onto himself.

The following day Parker was eyeing the boy candy again, making him hard. Parker couldn't understand why he was doing this. He stole plenty of looks of Reggie as he was easer to fully see. Parker was getting hard again and quickly thought of Joey to get it down. As for Reggie he was stealing looks too. Most were of Parker and again he thought Parker was looking at him, so he quickly looked away. This just made him hard which he had to think of something nasty once again.

Once School was out Reggie found Parker at his locker. Parker just smiled and nodded. Before Parker could say anything Reggie beat him to it.

"We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker gets his first boy

Parker stood patiently, watching his friend squirm and fidget, rolling his lips together as he tried building up the courage to speak. Reggie did not plan this through, as people was walking through the halls. He was having second thoughts. Maybe he was wrong and Parker was not really looking at him at all. After all, it was steamy in the showers. Parker could have dropped the soap and was looking for it. That thought had the dark teen tense up and swallowing hard.

"Dude?"

"History!" Reggie blurted out.

"What?"

"Uh, w-what page do we have to read in History? I didn't write it down and, uh, f-forgot the page numbers... Stupid me" He lied.

"Oh, uh, let me check." Parker gave him a look before ducking into his locker and searching through his history notes, "Page seventy three to eighty nine."

The slightly older teen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Doctor P. Damn, that's a lot to read..."

Parker groaned and leaned against his locker. "Tell me about it! Teachers giving all this homework can't be good for our minds." His eyes lit up.

Without needing to, as Parker already had the idea, Reggie continued, "I wish there was a way to have less homework,"

"Challenge accepted!" Parker shouted, beaming, and raised ad hand and pointing to the sky.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea!"

At this point, the energetic teen raced off without remembering to say goodbye. Each of them had a different thought in their minds. For Parker, it was how is he was to make the teachers give kids less homework. It wouldn't take long for him to forget about that project. It wouldn't be for another three months that Reggie brought it up again. As for Reggie, he was kicking himself for not saying what he wanted to say. He then decided he will say something tomorrow if it happens again. For now, there was something more important that happens to be in his pants increasingly tight pants.

* * *

Reggie stole a glance at his friend, even though he was trying desperately to focus on anything but the sexy tanned boy beside him. He snapped back to his locked when Parker looked over his shoulder and said something to some friends as they passed. Reggie swore under his breath. The painfully tight tent in his pants refused to leave, and he knew he had to do something before it drove him insane.

_Goddamn it, stop being so damn cute!_

The bell rang overhead and the boy closed his locker with force to draw Parker's attention. The slightly younger teen smiled at him, before opening his mouth to speak.

Reggie beat him to it. "We need to talk."

"Oh?" Parker looked at his watch and forced a smile. If he didn't leave soon, Linda and Heather would start before he got home. "Sure, but, uh, it has to be quick, ok?"

 _This is not going to be quick, P,_ the older boy thought, hiding a smirk. "Yah, sure." He lied, swiftly grabbing Parker's wrist and starting through the hall, away from the exit that Parker longed to leave through. The pair drew a few eyes from older students wondering where two freshmen were going- after the final bell- that happened to be away from the exit, but most shrugged it off. Except for a certain boy, who slowly trailed behind them.

It wasn't long before the two reached the gym and Parker jerked his hand away.

"Uh, dude, what are we doing here?"

Reggie ignored him and continued into the gym. Parker followed with an eyebrow raised, albeit hesitant. What surprised him further was when his friend opened the door to the locker room and motioned him inside. Again he followed along against his better judgement. Reggie was being weird.

* * *

Reggie quickly slammed Parker into the lockers, pinning the boy by his shirt. Parker was scared as he didn't know what had brought this on.

"What is this all about Reg?"

"I saw you staring at guys in gym class while we were in the showers."

Parker swallowed hard. How could he have noticed? "T-that's ridiculous! I'm not gay, or even bi." His voice cracked.

"Don't lie to me, P!" Reggie glared, "I saw you looking at me."

For a moment Parker went quiet.

"Dude I don't care if you like guys. Just stop looking at the guys while showing..." His voice grew raspy as he leaned close to the tanned teen's ear, "You should only be looking at me, Parker..." He could feel Parker's breath hitch and body shake. "Now tell the truth."

"I was staring... a-at you..."

Reggie grinned. "See, was that so hard?"

Feeling his friend squirm, Reggie gently slammed Parker back against the locker, reminding him who was in charge. "Yes!" He yelped, "t is because I'm gay... and, uh... I-I really like... y-you..."

"I like you too man."

"No I mean really like you. But you're no-?"

Parker was caught off guard when Reggie forced their lips together. However it was not just a quick peck on the lips. Without noticing, he allowed Reggie's tongue to explore his mouth. When he did come to his senses, however, he melted into the kiss. Soon the boys started to make out, their hands moved all over each other. Still forcing him against the locker, Reggie grinded their bulges together, and the two moaned into the kiss. When the two teens had to breath they broke the kiss. For a moment they just smiled, not saying a word. Parker started to go on his knees but Reggie stopped him.

"Did you hear something?"

The boy watching them quickly ducked behind a locker before being spotted.

Parker shook his head, and Reggie shrugged it off

Quickly the two resumed kissing, taking little breaks just to remove the other's shirt. Parker was the first to change it up by licking Reggie's nipples. Reggie just moaned as he held onto his idol's head, with his fingers going through his hair. At one point while Parker was sucking away on Reggie's nipples he tenderly bit them, causing the dark teen to moan. Parker was slowly kissing his way down but was stopped by Reggie as he pulled him up with a smirk. Reggie and Parker began making out again and this time when the kiss broke, Reggie was sucking on Parkers nipples.

Parker just moaned as Reggie licked and sucked away on one of his nipples. Parker started to do the same to Reggie that was done to him. Soon Reggie was working on the other nipple and after they where both hard and shows signs of hickeys, the boys went back to making out. Reggie pushed Parker against the locker again and attacked Parker's neck, kissing and sucking to mark his property. Parker was moaning loudly, not caring if anyone heard. He would invite them to join. Then It was Parker's turn to kiss and suck away on Reggie's neck. As he kissed, he slipped a hand into the dark teen's underwear and wrapped his hand around his rock hard length.

Reggie knew what was coming next as Parker dropped to his knees. Reggie's pants and boxers where soon around his ankles. Parker just stared at Reggie's hard seven-inches. Parker licked his lips as his own hard dick twitched at the sight at the full length of Reggie's dick, this time without the steam hiding it. He looked up at Reggie, who just smiled and nodded. Parker smiled right back and soon grabbed hold of his friend's dick.

He started to stroke it, causing Reggie to moan. Parker went a little faster before he could no longer take it. He swallowed hard, before starting to suck his very first dick. Reggie really started to moan as he slid his tongue under the head. After only a few bobs Reggie started to face fuck his friend. Somehow Parker managed to take all seven inches. Reggie couldn't help himself and went even faster.

"O-oh fuck, Parker!"

Parker really wanted to let his dick free, but instead his hands where on Reggie's ass. Reggie moaned louder when he felt parker's fingers sliding between his crack. That was all it took before Reggie started shooting his own load into Parker's mouth. Parker for one gladly swallowed all of Reggie's load, not minding the odd taste. He'd eaten worse. Soon, Parker stood up and instantly found his chest pinned against the cold steel, with Reggie's length between his ass cheeks.

"Gawd..."


End file.
